Kamikaze Cardcaptors
by BlueMeteorGirl
Summary: What happens...if some characters from Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne was added into Cardcaptors! Join the adventures of the Kaitou Jeanne, Belle, Sinbad, and Fior!
1. Intro

The Day the New Transfers Arrived

"Kaijuus! Wake up!" a voice called from downstairs. Sakura and Maron immediately woke from their beds.

"WE AREN'T KAIJUUS TOUYA!" they both yelled. A few minutes later, they could be seen running around their rooms quickly changing. After they both finished they ran downstairs. Touya was just sitting there calmly eating breakfast. But as soon as he saw them he quickly backed away from them.

"Touya…" Both of them said menacing. Touya quickly grew pale. A few seconds later…Touya could be seen clutching he foot which has been stepped on hard two times but two girls who were now calmly eating but as fast as they could. But as soon as they looked at the clock they quickly looked back at their plates and ate as fast as they could. Later both of them were rushing back into their rooms with two plates of cake.

"Fin!" Maron whispered.

"Kero!" Sakura said. Soon a yellow what seemed like a plush animal floated out and yelled "cake!" Touya downstairs heard it and wondered who the heck was yelling that.

"Kero!" Maron and Sakura both shushed.

"Oh…sorry." Kero said with a sweatdrop on his head.

"Remember, you have to pretend you're a stuffed animal." Sakura reminded.

"Yea…yea…" Kero muttered as he was eating his cake.

"Fin doesn't need to pretend to be anything because Fin's invisible!" Fin squealed happily. Kero glared at Fin. Fin merely smiled back happily.

"Come on Sakura, we better hurry up. We're gonna be late for school." Maron said while grabbing her stuff. Both of them rushed out the door but also yelling, "Bye dad!" Touya was still sitting in the kitchen smirking. He had yelled at them early and switched the clocks one hour early. (AHAHAHHA…had to do that D) Their dad sticked his head outside his room, "Touya, aren't they leaving a bit …early?" Touya answered back, "Don't worry about it." But as he said that, he kept smirking. As for Sakura and Maron they were silently throwing a tantrum because they both looked at their own watches as they halfway to school.

"Can you believe that TOUYA!" Sakura said angrily to Maron.

"At least we could torture him when we go home." Maron said with a smirk on her face.

"Yea…you're right." Sakura said also smirking.

"Let's go to Penguin Park for a while. Besides that's where you're suppose to meet Tomoyo. We can practice." Maron suddenly pointed out.

"Hoe! Practice!" Sakura said with question mark above her head. Later she found out what Maron meant by practicing.

"Watery!" Sakura yelled as she summoned the watery spirit. "Chase after Maron!" Watery nodded and whisked towards Maron. Maron did a backflip and then with other moves to not be hit by watery. Then Maron leapt towards Sakura with Watery behind her. As Maron did a quick flip watery was aimed straight at Sakura.

"Shield!" Sakura summoned and was blocked by watery just in time.

"Great job Sakura!" Maron said happily as they both slapped hands.

"Sakura! You were great!" a familiar feminine voice said happily.

"Oh no…" Sakura and Maron both thought. They turned around to face…Tomoyo with a camcorder.

"You were filming us again?" Maron said with a giant sweatdrop.

"Yep!" Tomoyo said cheerfully. "Oh yea! Maron, my cousin will be in your class." Maron turned pale.

"Another….Tomoyo!" Maron and Sakura thought. "One is quite enough!"

"Hohoho! Don't worry, she's not like me." Tomoyo said knowingly. "Her name is Miyako Toudaiji. Apparently her dad, Himuro Toudaiji is the one that usually chases you Maron." A few seconds passed before Maron screamed, "WHAT!" Both Sakura and Tomoyo were clutching their ears.

() 

_With Maron…_

Maron was walking to school after she said goodbye to Sakura and Tomoyo who were in Tomoeda Elementary School while she was in the same school with Touya. She slammed her hand into the wall as she thought. Instead her hand landing in something soft.

"What the heck!" Maron said as she turned her head meeting the brown eyes of a blue hair boy.

"You know, you could hurt someone when you're slamming your hand into something." He said smirking. In his hand was her hand.

"Who asked you!" Maron said as she was trying to get her hand out of his grasp.

"So, you attend this school? Interesting how I'm about to attend it." He said smirking.

"Yo! Gaki, let go of my sister!" Touya's voice shot out. As the blue haired boy turned, he met the eyes of Touya who were awfully cold. Behind Touya was his best friend, Yukito.

"…" was all he could say before Touya grabbed Maron away from him.

"Please try not to anger Touya anymore." Yukito said smiling but anyone could see he meant for him to leave Maron alone.

"Whatever." He said as he walking into the school.

"Thanks Touya and Yukito." Maron sighed in relief.

"If that gaki bothers you anymore just tell me." Touya said while glaring daggers at the blue haired boy's back. Maron and Yukito both sweatdropped.

"Well, I'm going to class. See you guys later!" Maron said. She ran towards her first class, history and boy wasn't she going to get a surprise.

() 

_Meanwhile with Sakura and Tomoyo…_

"I wonder how Maron is right now. She looked really mad when you told her about your cousin." Sakura said.

"True…well I guess she has a right to be mad. Hohoho." Tomoyo said while smiling.

"?" Sakura asked.

"I told Miyako that if she meets Maron, it could be her new torture victim. Miyako wants to be a detective like her dad. She's been so happy she got to move here because she's going to try to catch Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne." Tomoyo said.

"Hoe!" Sakura said with her eyes wide open. "I have to tell Maron this later."

"You should." Tomoyo said agreeing. "Also, have you heard we're getting a new transfer?"

"A new transfer?" Sakura asked.

"Yep, and I heard it was a boy." Tomoyo nodded to confirm what she knew.

"Class please go to your seats." Terada sensei said. "We have a new transfer student, Syaoran Li. He came from Hong Kong." Sakura looked at the new student with interest. But something creeped her out. He was staring directly at her actually glaring was more like it. Amber eyes with fire met her emerald eyes with confusion.

"Li, please sit behind Sakura. Sakura raise your hand!" Terada sensei said.

() 

_Back to Maron…_

"I hope that boy is in NONE of my classes. I also hope that cousin of Tomoyo's isn't in ANY of my classes." Maron thought as she sat down.

"Class, go to your seats." Pakkyaramao sensei said. "We have two new transfers. Chiaki Nagoya and Miyako Toudaiji. Hmm…seats. Aha! Miyako please sit behind Maron and Chiaki sit next to Maron. Maron raise your hand."

"Why me!" Maron thought as she raised her hand. "Fate is evil!" But she took a look at the new students. The boy was the same boy from this morning! And the girl…looked similar to Tomoyo because she had purple hair but she totally had a different personality. When Chiaki sat down next to Maron he moved his desk over.

"!" Maron said.

"Well, I didn't get the new books yet so I have to share with you." Chiaki said as he smirked.

"….." Maron said. Inside her head she was thinking evil thoughts. To her bad luck, he was in EVERY one of her classes including Miyako. As soon as it was lunch time she was more than happy because she sat with Yukito and Touya. After that it was gym. Yukito and Touya were also in it because they also had gym. As the three of them hung out near the fence Tomoeda Elementary School also was having gym.

"GO Sakura!" Maron yelled when she saw her sister run. Sakura saw her and smiled waving then went back to running. A few minutes later she came over to the fence but also blushing when she saw Yukito.

"Hi everyone!" she said cheerfully. "So Maron. Have you met Tomoyo's cousin?" As soon as she said that, Miyako appeared out of nowhere.

() 

What do you think? OO?


	2. The glaring contest

"Tomoyo! You're so mean! Couldn't you tell me someone else! Your sister ignored me for the whole day!" Miyako complained.

"Gomen nasai. I'm sorry I ignored you Miyako." Maron apologized. Miyako perked up.

"So that means you're going to be treating me to ice cream?" Miyako asked with a gleam in her eye.

"I guess so…" Maron mumbled as she thought about her allowance getting used.

"I want to eat ice cream too!" Sakura said happily. "Including Tomoyo, onni-chan, and Yukito-san!"

"Why me…" Maron thought. Everyone laughed. As everyone laughed, Sakura and Maron edged closer together to give each other a heads up on new information in what's happening quickly while the others discussed something else.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Li and Chiaki meanwhile were conversing in the shadows where noone could see them. Access of Time showed up.

"Hey guys! I just discovered one of my old buddies here!" He said cheerfully. Chiaki and Li glanced at each other then looked back at Access who had hearts in his eyes. Chiaki whispered to Li, "Definitely a girl one." Li nodded and whispered back, "In my class, there's also a girl named Kinomoto as her last name."

"Probably related to Maron Kinomoto." Chiaki said thoughtfully. Both boys froze. Access had said he met one of his old buddies which probably was a girl angel by the looks of it; Chiaki was concerned in finding Maron Kinomoto. And now there was another girl possibly related to her. This was too much of a coincidence! Li spotted the Kinomoto girl and the girl Chiaki was looking for.

"They must be related from the looks of it." Li said pointing towards the group. Touya noticing Li pointing at the group. He glared at him. Li glared back. Chiaki sweatdropped as Touya glared at him too.

"Onii-chan? Is something wrong?" Sakura asked. Maron whirled around to see Chiaki and the Li guy Sakura was talking about and the two guys Touya was glaring at. She flinched seeing Chiaki. She gave him an icy glare. Chiaki sweatdropped as he saw Maron give him the coldest glare and Touya giving him and Li the if-you-hurt-any-of-my-sisters-you-are-SO-freakin-dead. Sakura looked over at the glaring contest and sweatdropped. This was going to be a LONG day…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

What do you think?


	3. Kaitou Jeanne and Belle Appear

In front of a museum, police guards are all over; covered in the grass, bushes, trees, statues, etc. Then two figures fly out of some trees. A police officer talks into a walkie-talkie.

"Kaitou Jeanne and Kaitou Belle have arrived!" Miyako, Tomoyo's cousin grins as she surveys the camera. "This better be much more challenging then the last thieves I caught in my hometown."

"Jeanne! I'll take down all the guards! You get in to find that statue!" Sakura (Belle) whispered. She had sapphire eyes instead of her regular emerald eyes with longer blonde hair. She was dressed in a similar outfit as Maron (Jeanne) except instead of purple place she had sky blue. Jeanne nodded and flew past all the guards. As one guard leapt for her leg, he was shot back down when a blast of water hit him. Now instead of one Belle, there were 3. All the police guards stared at all the Belles' in confusion not knowing which one was the true Belle. In their confusion, all the Belles' started dashing around all the police officers who revealed themselves. The police officers got dizzy and were knocked out as the Belles' hit them unconscious. Soon two of the Belles' disappeared into cards as Belle held her hand out to dispel the two doppelgangers. Miyako laughed as she pushed down on one button saying, "Miyako Special 1!" Hard tiny balls were aimed at Belle. Belle whirled around seeing balls coming from all directions; having no time to summon anything. A blast of fire erupted from the sky making a circle around Belle destroying the tiny balls. A yellow beast with armor on its head with wings flew down getting Belle on its back. Miyako gasped. She never saw any animal like it! Miyako shook her head frantically and search for the security cameras revealing where Kaitou Jeanne was. Her eyes spotted a flash of the thief nearby the statue of Iris.

"Guards! Go into the room of the statue and turn on the censors including all the traps!" Miyako commanded; ordering another bunch of police officers out of the room she was in. Jeanne jumped into the room where the Statue of Iris was. Her purple orbs scanned the room. Above, were windows; the moon's rays shined down on the Statue of Iris. Jeanne smiled as she whipped her baton around the room shutting off all the censors including most of the traps. But her eyes missed some. As she walked towards the Statue of Iris; balls of knockout gas dropped into the room from secret holes. Jeanne coughed covering her mouth, with her eyes watering. In the security room, Miyako laughed. "Miyako Special 2!" From above, another figure appeared with white wings. A male with long light blue hair with blue eyes wearing a white cape flew down breaking the window above the statue. He flew down covering Jeanne from the knockout gas. The Statue of Iris disappeared just a while after that but another statue of a angel appeared. The unknown male and Jeanne were flown out by his wings. "Another beauty added to the collection!" Jeanne called as light petals decorated their getaway. Miyako screamed in frustration.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THEY GOT AWAY! GET AFTER THEM!" The rest of the police in the room rushed out with Miyako in the lead. As they ran around town searching they didn't notice some other beings nearby. There were two males, one with blue eyes and white hair with a white handkerchief covering his lower part of his face, the other had sapphire eyes with blonde hair dressed also in white. Next to them was also a beast that looked just like the one that saved Kaitou Belle before except it was white, and a female with long light brown hair and brown eyes with white wings. The male with blue eyes and white hair turned to the rest saying, "Well, now we saw our competition…everyone in?" Everyone nodded their heads and disappeared into the night.

Chibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibi

Belle and Kerberos (the yellow lion with wings) flew across some houses' roofs. A white lion attacked Kerberos from above.

"Kero!" Belle yelled as she whipped out a card to summon to help her friend. She however was stopped by lightning from the sky. She threw herself out of harm's way. She looked up to see a figure with amber eyes.

"Syaoran-kun?" Belle gasped. The figure with amber eyes glared as he lunged down with a sword.

"That's not my name bitch!" He yelled as his sword came down. A clang was heard as a sword materialized from a card that Belle summoned.

"When was my label bitch?" Belle angrily said coldly as she started attacking with her battle style and sword.

Chibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibi

Yue and Jeanne were attacked by unknown attackers too. Yue fought with the unknown winged woman while Jeanne fought with the guy with blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Jeanne yelled as she whipped herself to the behind of her attacker.

"I don't need to answer." The guy smoothly answered. Jeanne's baton appeared and caught him.

"Damn…didn't notice that." The guy cursed. Jeanne raised his face to hers and started to lift off the handkerchief covering the other part of his face.

Chibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibi

ha-ha…did I go too fast?


End file.
